


Tell Me More

by Rexittiux



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Manga Spoilers, OsakageWeek Day 5 Cozy/Domestic, OsakageWeek2021, Whipped Osamu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexittiux/pseuds/Rexittiux
Summary: Atsumu comes over to Osamu’s apartment to pester his twin and steal food only to find Kageyama Tobio already sleeping soundly on the couch.Osamu stares daggers at him from the kitchen lounge. “Don’t wake him yet.”Atsumu squints back. “Goody-two-shoes managed to get in your pants, uh?”Or: how heavy sleeper Tobio is that he didn’t even wake up when the twins were specifically talking about him.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Miya Osamu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 117
Collections: Osakage Week 2021





	Tell Me More

**Author's Note:**

> For Osakage Week - Day 5: Cozy/Domestic.
> 
> All my love for my beta Angel, Nicki.

Every time the team is on a winning streak, coach Foster is kind enough to cut them some slack and give them a weekend for themselves. And a weekend without practice is the perfect moment for Atsumu to visit his brother. Even if Atsumu denies it, he misses Osamu almost daily so he doesn’t even consider doing something else with Hinata and Bokuto for the weekend and goes straight to book a train to Hyogo to visit his brother instead.

It has been way too long since he’s last seen that jerk’s face. What a better thing than check in with Osamu and get free food as a plus? The days fly by with anticipation until Atsumu finally comes to the building where his ungrateful twin lives on a Friday.

“At least you can answer the calls, jerk,” Atsumu mutters to the voicemail. It’s almost nine in the morning, not that early for Osamu to ignore his calls. Isn’t he supposed to be an early riser with all the popularity Onigiri Miya has earned? Osamu had gushed over it in their last call. Maybe Atsumu could give him a hand in his business in exchange for extra food.

On second thought, Atsumu hopes he doesn't find the apartment empty. 

He sends a text to Osamu the moment he steps in, suitcase trailing after him and he closes the door with the key he stole from his last visit. Atsumu takes a quick glance in the area and smiles when he notices a bundle on the couch. 

Atsumu smiles, looking at his brother’s sleeping form.

The T.V is still on and it covers the sounds of his footsteps as Atsumu gets closer. In a heartbeat he gets ready to pounce and scare him, a feral smirk already in his face but he comes to an abrupt halt when he realizes the person sleeping on the couch is, in fact, not his brother. 

“What the fuck?”

It seemed that not only the MSBY Jackals were taking a rest to charge batteries, Atsumu muses, but the Alders too, taking in consideration how their setter, Kageyama Tobio, was sprawled in a cocoon of blankets on his brother’s couch.

Kageyama was even drooling a bit. _Ew._

A chill runs all the way down his spine and Atsumu turns to find Osamu staring daggers at him from the kitchen lounge. 

Osamu gestures for Atsumu to come next to him and when he’s near, Osamu mouths, “Don’t wake him up yet.”

Atsumu squints right back, but plays along. He picks up his forgotten suitcase and makes himself comfortable next to his twin in a chair. Osamu doesn’t acknowledge the elephant in the room, but he knocks off Atsumu’s cap from his head and they exchange a _“rude”_ and _“matters”_ in quiet whispers. 

It’s so nostalgic, for Atsumu to see how his brother—who still hasn’t given him proper attention yet—looks in his element as he moves to get all the things he needs to make breakfast. However, he can get sentimental in another moment, so now Atsumu wants answers. 

“Goody-two-shoes managed to get in your pants, uh?”

Osamu rolls his eyes, not giving into his brother’s taunts, instead, adding more flour to the mix now that he has to make food for three. On any other occasion, he would have jumped the gun to shut him up, but this time, Atsumu wasn’t wrong. Well, actually he needed to phrase it better; Osamu was the one who had jumped into Tobio’s pants yesterday, not the other way around.

But that wasn’t something that Atsumu needed to know. 

With a flick of his wrist, Osamu turns off the coffee maker. He sees Atsumu is now standing next to him, looking impatient. 

“Are you gonna tell Ma?” Atsumu arches his brow.

“She already knows,” Osamu replies solemnly.

This makes Atsumu's eyes widen and, to Osamu’s inconvenience, Atsumu can’t help but let out, a little bit too high, _“Ah?!_ ” Immediately, Osamu hits Atsumu in the face with the end of the wooden spoon. “Savage!” Atsumu yells.

For good measure, Osamu hits him again, teeth clenching. “Wake him up and you get no food.”

His brother's warning keeps Atsumu from raising his voice again. It seemed that he came all the way to Hyogo to get himself beaten for asking the right questions.

  
“And what about me, ah?” Atsumu whispers. He steals another glance at the Adlers setter, still undisturbed from their exchange. Kageyama is snoring quite loudly, though, so Atsumu presses again for answers, “Not gotta tell your brother?” Atsumu tries again with a pout. 

There were times in their childhood when Osamu used to get along with him without question, and if he saw him still in doubt, Atsumu only needed to give a frowny face and a pout for Osamu to give in. In high school, it had changed drastically, but this called for desperate measures, right?

However, Osamu doesn’t even bat an eyelash as he pours the mix into the frying pan. Defeated, Atsumu sulks and grabs a cup to serve himself a little bit of coffee. 

Waiting for the pancake to get ready to be flipped over, Osamu looks at his twin from his peripheral vision and shrugs. “Now you know,” Osamu finally offers.

Atsumu’s teeth clench in response. He tries to not sound hurt as he says, “That is super considerate, you big fat assh-”

“Ma met Tobio yesterday,” Osamu interrupts him. It makes Atsumu reel back, eyes searching for his brother’s, but he finds Osamu had already given him his back again. He is focused on not getting the breakfast burned and Atsumu notices how Osamu’s ears are a little bit red. “I didn’t need ya for you to fuck it up,” Osamu continues, “Tobio was already a mass of nerves. Even if I told him that everything was gonna be fine, he couldn’t be convinced otherwise that he was gonna be rejected. You being there with your asshole-personality would have been a big disaster.”

Atsumu points to himself. “I’m not that bad.” He observes Osamu for a bit, pancakes pilling up neatly on a plate. 

Even if he is not satisfied enough with what little Osamu has shared, Atsumu lets the conversation drop for a moment, understanding; Atsumu can only imagine how heart-wrenching it was for Osamu to finally present Tobio to their mother. Mama Miya is everything you could think of as a bear mother: lovely and protective, but sharp enough to keep them in line most of the time.

Osamu keeps stealing glances at the couch, making sure his lover is still sleeping soundly and the sight more than put him off from the divided attention, gets Atsumu to observe how smitten his brother had gotten for Tobio. He realizes Osamu has not only given himself the task to do the more mundane and domestic things for him, but even to consider and make the actual presentations for their family to accept Tobio.

So, Atsumu waits for the third tower of pancakes to be ready to bother his twin again. “She likes him?”

Osamu takes his time. He moves around for a bit, arranging the table in front of Atsumu, who‘s sitting ready for their breakfast. For a moment Atsumu thinks that he is going to be ignored, but then Osamu turns to him, a smirk on his lips.

“Yes.”

And goes to the couch to wake up Tobio with a kiss. 

It takes a moment for Atsumu to realize what his twin is doing, mouth going slack at the picture of affection they are displaying. Osamu isn’t known to be a big fan for PDA, yet Atsumu can feel in his bones that Osamu wants to fuck with him a little bit—and maybe indulge in his lover’s embrace—by giving him a full show of the way Tobio’s face not only scrunches for a bit when his brother— _thank God_ —gives him a chaste kiss, but how he also follows Osamu when he parts from the couch.

Osamu’s laugh resonates in the apartment when his shirt is gripped by his boyfriend's hands, not letting him go away. He parts Tobio’s hairline, trying to ease a little the sleepy bed hair and blueberry eyes stares at him. Without blinking. Tobio is still more in the land of dreaming than awake but apparently still coherent enough to tug Osamu’s shirt and mutter, “Snug with me, now.”

“So demanding,” Atsumu says from the table. 

“It’s time for breakfast,” Osamu replies to his boyfriend. 

He cradles Tobio’s face in his right palm and smiles wider when Tobio nuzzles into it. The little blush adoring Tobio’s cheek is adorable and Osamu’s heart melts. He knows that his boyfriend doesn’t want the day to start yet. Deep in his heart, Osamu wants to sink in next to him and enjoy Tobio’s warmth, but even if the idea it’s tempting, they got an unexpected visit now.

Not that Osamu doesn’t want Atsumu to be in his apartment, but knowing the meddler that he is and how sensitive Tobio can get when he’s been surprised and doesn’t completely understand the situation he is in, Osamu decides to break his sleepy mind to awareness.

So he nudges Tobio again, effectively gaining all his attention. Osamu gestures to the kitchen. “Tsumu decided to drop by.”

“Uh,” Tobio mutters, he sits straight on the couch and makes a quick exchange of glances with Osamu. His messy state makes Atsumu snicker at him. “Good morning, Atsumu-san.”

Tobio looks just like an awkward duck next to his brother. 

“You ain’t eating shit if it’s not for me,” Osamu growls at him. Now that his boyfriend is awake, Osamu doesn’t hold back to bark in reply. However, Tobio rises from the coach, and, to Atsumu’s delight, takes Osamu’s hand and tugs him to the table. 

It doesn’t escape Atsumu how his brother's stance goes from being tense by their little exchange to relaxed by the mere touch of Tobio’s fingers in his skin. Atsumu can’t help but look at the big shirt Tobio is using as he finally sits next to him. 

Atsumu finally manages to dig in his pancakes—he has manners, he had waited for them to sit, thank you very much—and his heart swoons at how good they are, Osamu’s skill is shining not only in his onigiri making, but for breakfast too. It feels so nice to eat food made with love. Taking a look at Tobio, Atsumu understands that he feels the same.

It’s such a view. Tobio’s face had lit up at the sight of pancakes and he had cut an insanely big piece and shoved it into his mouth. The happy sounds from his chewing almost makes Atsumu let Tobio enjoy his breakfast without messing with him further.

But Osamu's delighted face changes everything. He is so entraced watching how Tobio keeps inhaling his pancakes without touching his plate that the chance is right in front of him. Too good to let it go unnoticed, Atsumu thinks. 

Atsumu sets down his fork and speaks up. “No surprise Ma accepted him, ‘samu, y’re so whipped it makes you look stupid.”

In a heartbeat, Osamu kicks Atsumu’s chair, making him fall off to the floor. Tobio doesn’t even bat an eyelash, still focused on his pancakes.

“ _Rude!_ ”

It’s an understatement that Atsumu almost, _almost,_ didn’t eat breakfast that day.

Atsumu raises his coffee cup, takes a sip, and winks. “Join me, loverboy. I ain’t eating all of this by myself.”


End file.
